


柠檬味爱情

by beiming



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:38:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiming/pseuds/beiming
Summary: 一场由酸到甜的化学反应催化剂名为，爱。





	

斯蒂芬库里愤怒地放下手机，拍在了更衣室的板凳上，引起了周围一众队友疑惑的目光，斯蒂芬咬牙切齿地说了一句，“没事！”  
之后瞪了身边的克莱汤普森一眼，克莱无辜地接受了斯蒂芬的眼神暴力，他不太明白这是怎么了。  
一旁换完衣服出来的凯文杜兰特问了一句：“Klay，去不去玩?”  
“去！地址？”克莱和凯文只可意会不可言传的默契，那一定就是夜店。  
“一起走吧，我带路。”凯文拿起了自己的物品，“还有谁一起的么？”  
克拉克和麦考这些贪玩的小孩子就跟着一起去了。  
然而他们的party之中几乎不考虑斯蒂芬，毕竟那可是模范人物，几乎不可多见的清流型球员。  
“我也要去！”斯蒂芬鼓起了勇气说了一句，差点没惊掉了凯文的手机，克莱本来矫健的步伐也一个趔趄。  
“我没听错吧？Steph是你在说话么？”凯文转身看着他，一脸的不可思议。  
“我要去，不可以么？”斯蒂芬瘪了瘪嘴，看上去有些失落。  
“Steph，你去干嘛？”克莱也同时问了一句，引起了斯蒂芬更加大的不爽。  
他说道：“你可以去，我就不行么？”  
“alright.”克莱觉得斯蒂芬是不是对他有什么误会，今天的火气如此瘆人，“一起吧。”

克莱开着自己大学时期攒钱买来的车，他一直舍不得换，有些时候是因为麻烦，但还有一部分是因为怀旧情节。他一贯节俭生活。  
“Steph？”克莱主动问了一句，坐在后座的斯蒂芬一直在不停地戳着自己的手机。  
“what！”斯蒂芬小声地说。  
“你是不是对我有什么意见？”克莱问道。  
“没有。”斯蒂芬回应。  
“可是你...”克莱还没说完就被斯蒂芬说绿灯了为理由打断。  
斯蒂芬一直在看Instagram上的动态，而克莱的动态就是导致他情绪失控的理由，克莱每一天的夜生活实在是太丰富多彩了吧，平日里冷得像块石头一样，怎么在美女身边就笑得这么灿烂。  
斯蒂芬承认他就是嫉妒，但他也无从宣泄，因为他知道他是单相思的。

“Hey，Steph，你少喝一点。”克莱看着这位手脚都放不开的乖孩子一来到酒吧就一个劲地喝酒实在是无可奈何，他夺过了斯蒂芬手里的杯子。  
“你还给我！”斯蒂芬要去抢，差点从高脚凳上摔下去，克莱眼疾手快地搂住他，这么金贵的MVP摔坏了他可负不了责。  
“Steph你醒醒。”克莱搂着这个醉了的MVP，实在是像个小孩一样。  
“Klay你还没有去和美女跳舞么？”斯蒂芬冲他露出了一个奇怪的笑容，又落寞又失望，一点都不像那个神采奕奕的斯蒂芬。  
“我......”克莱语塞地看着他，“Steph我送你回家吧。”  
“我不要！”斯蒂芬推开了克莱，“你一直都看着别人，你从来都看不到我。”  
“什么？”克莱没太听懂他在胡言乱语些什么。  
“看着我，Klay Thompson，我喜欢你。”斯蒂芬揪住他的衣领，贴在他的面前，两个人可以感受得到彼此的呼吸，“我喜欢你，所以你不要和别人在一起好不好？你不要找女朋友好不好？”  
“等等...Steph你喝多了。”克莱一边是惊吓一边是喜悦，手足无措还带着五分的怀疑，毕竟一个醉汉的话百分之八十是不可信的。  
斯蒂芬亮晶晶的眼眸直直地盯着克莱看，也就是一刹那之间，他就踮起脚吻了上去，“我认真的。”  
克莱享受着这种青涩又甜蜜的感觉，斯蒂芬确实是个未经世俗沾染的稀世珍宝，而在接吻这种事情里，显然克莱占了上风，他扣住斯蒂芬的后脑，加深了这个浅尝即止的吻。  
“唔...”斯蒂芬喘着气，他的脸被染得通红。  
克莱就这么笔直地站在他的面前，“我问最后一次，你确定么Stephen？”  
斯蒂芬破罐子破摔地说道：“那又能怎样，你又不喜欢我。”  
克莱已经来不及叹息他的傻了，拽住他的手腕就把他往外面扯，“跟我走。”

克莱直接将斯蒂芬抱进了卧室，他压在斯蒂芬的身上，两个人吻得难解难分，斯蒂芬轻轻地搂住他的脖子。  
“我该怎么做？”斯蒂芬低声问道，毕竟面对自己喜欢的人，何况他也确实毫无经验。  
“什么都别做，让我来。”克莱回复道。  
“你会因为上了我而喜欢我么？还是我们只是床伴？”斯蒂芬问他的时候，克莱能看穿他眼底里的脆弱和委屈，他轻轻地揉了揉斯蒂芬的脑袋，说道：“你傻不傻Steph，我早就喜欢你了。”  
斯蒂芬瞪大了眼睛，他本就像宝石一样的眼睛此刻更像是突然坠落人间的星星，“你说什么？”  
克莱亲了亲他的嘴角，“我以为我会单恋一辈子了，Steph。”

克莱温柔地做着前戏，其实他也是第一次上一个男人，更何况他害怕斯蒂芬觉得疼。当他的手指探到那个位置的时候，斯蒂芬倒吸了一口凉气，他咬着下唇，努力让自己不要出声。  
“很疼么？”克莱停下了动作，“我们停下吧。”  
斯蒂芬摇摇头，倔强地盯着他，“不要。”  
“可是你会很疼。”克莱说道。  
“吻我。”斯蒂芬闭上了眼睛。  
克莱乖乖照做，他用嘴封住了斯蒂芬的唇，把他破碎的呻吟堵在了口腔里。斯蒂芬不是不疼，但这些疼比起克莱来说，都算不上什么。  
到后来，更多的是快感刺激着他的大脑，克莱一点一点地碾过他的敏感点的时候，斯蒂芬猛烈地收紧了床单，他甚至不敢碰他喜欢的人。  
“Steph，抓我。”克莱伸手擦掉了斯蒂芬眼角的泪，他真是一点也看不得斯蒂芬疼的样子，从很久以前起，他每一次许愿都会祈祷着斯蒂芬一定要健将康康的，“别忍着。”  
“Klay我是真的喜欢你。”斯蒂芬断断续续地说着。  
“我知道。”克莱一下子顶到了斯蒂芬的最深处，斯蒂芬闷哼了一声，“Steph，我爱你。”  
后来斯蒂芬把克莱的背抓出了几道红痕，他累得瘫在克莱的怀里，都快睁不开眼睛了，“我怕我在做梦，一起来，你就不见了。”  
克莱苦笑道这到底是多委屈才能憋成这样子，“Steph你真的很傻。”  
克莱帮他清洗干净了之后，一直盯着斯蒂芬的睡颜看，果然怎么看都还是很好看，克莱满意地勾起了嘴角，以后可以说这是我一个人的MVP了，“晚安，Steph。”

当然第二天斯蒂芬在阳光洒进卧室的情况下醒来，他揉了揉酸痛的腰部，却发现身边已经没有了克莱的影子。  
所以，那还是一个梦么。  
斯蒂芬苦笑着嘲讽自己，都说梦是一个人压抑太久了的表现。  
“Steph快点洗漱完下来吃饭，我们要迟到了。”克莱的声音吓得斯蒂芬立刻清醒了，他掀开了杯子跳下床，赶紧洗漱完之后，冲到了楼下。  
“Steph？”克莱感受到了他像一只小猫一样在背后抱着他，搂得小心翼翼，“快点吃饭，要训练了。”  
“早安，Klay。”斯蒂芬轻轻地说道。  
克莱转身给了他一个温柔的吻，“早安，Steph。”

 

然后凯文就彻底变成了一只黄金单身狗，就连平时的夜店好伙伴也抛下了他，克莱已经开始每天的规律作息，和斯蒂芬整天形影不离地进出球馆。  
“苍天啊...”凯文叹息了一声。  
“你们能不能消停一点？”一向好脾气的肖恩利文斯顿都忍不住抱怨道，很显然那所谓的水花情侣站在更衣室门口卿卿我我的。  
“真受不了，现在的年轻人。”安德烈摇摇头，大家都应该低调点，老年人承受不来。  
德雷蒙德路过他们的时候翻了个白眼，意思就是自己体会。  
克莱轻笑着说道，“Sorry，guys.”然后控制不住地亲了斯蒂芬的额头。  
“恋爱中的人都是白痴。”凯文拿着两瓶水从他们的身边走过的时候，也是无奈地丢下了这么一句话。  
斯蒂芬和克莱两个人相视一笑，并肩走入甲骨文球馆。


End file.
